Notice Me
by Snuffalumpagus212
Summary: Draco left Ginny the day after graduation ..now three years later they meet again.


Ok This is a fic ..just regular. The song is britney spears 'every time' I am not a big fan of hers.. but this song is so pretty I thought it would be fun to have Ginny sing it..  
So I do not own the song.. Or Harry Potter….Let me know what you think

Rayne

It had been three years.Why did today have to be any different?Out of all the clubs in the world he had to walk into that one.

Draco Malfoy wearing a pair a black trousers and light blue button up collared shirt, pulled up in his black limo out front of Rayne. The hottest Wizarding club to hit hogsmeade in ages. He had just arrived home from Italy, where he had business to take care of for his father. After the fall of Voldermort, his father had changed tunes. Of course he was still the evil Malfoy they love to hate ,but now he was an upstanding citizen to the wizarding world. Draco followed in his steps. So as a favor to his father, he decided to check Rayne out to see if it was worth investing in. Tonight was supposedly a big night for the people.   
Draco was meeting with the owner, although now come to think of it. .he didn't know the name of the owner. But he liked what he saw so far. The outside featured tons of lights with a long line gushing to get in. He walked by the bouncer and entered.   
"nice" he said to himself as he checked out the set up. In the middle there was a dance floor, full of people. In front was a large stage with semi runway, a microphone set up. Then off to the sides were tables. The place was full, so many beautiful women. Someone waved him over to the table right next to the side of the stage. He sauntered over as he noticed who was waving towards him. It was Seamus Finigan (sp?) and Lavender Brown, and in the corner Luna Lovegod. ::just perfect: :he thought.

"Hello, Ladies, and Gent" He said smoothly as he slide into the only open seat left. Lavender smiled and reached a hand out to shake with Draco "Welcome to Rayne" She said loudly over the music.

"Nice place you got here." He couldn't believe they put this together. "How did you come up with such an idea?"

Seamus chuckled "Brilliant no?" He shook his head.

And Luna piped up "We wanted something different. And Seamus here wanted a place to show off his prize possession" She winked at Draco.  
  
"really?" he could only imagine what she ment." Well anyway, its hot! I like it and Malfoy Corr. Would like to invest in your place."

Seamus smirked "well that was no fun. .it was supposed to be harder, Malfoy."

Draco shrugged .. He just wanted to get on the floor and dance with the hotties.

"You haven't even seen what we have planned out for you.." Luna smiled "Incase you would have said no" Well now he had to know what they could have planned that would exceed what he had already seen.

"So ,Show me" He said as he checked his watch. "I have some time"   
"You will just have to wait a minute Mr. Malfoy" Lavender laughed. "care for a drink?" She stood up and adjusted her short black leather skirt. ::since when did she have nice legs:: he thought.

"Vodka straight up" He raised an eyebrow as she wiggled her way through the crowd to the massive bar.

"so why is tonight so different.. why is everyone so excited?" He leaned over to ask Seamus as he took a sip of his drink. Seamus set his liquor down and faced draco.

"we have a special guest tonight." He winked at Luna.

::what's with all the winking:: he thought.

Lavender came back with his drink. "here you are Mr. Malfoy" He grabbed her wrist as she sat it down. "Its Draco" She nodded.

Seamus stood and pointed to something above the bar. The lights dimmed as he sat back down. The stage filled with hues of purples and gold's. The music got quiet and everyone sat where ever they could find room. As if expecting something great to happen.

The lights when completely dark as the curtains opened. The music began,and although he could not see anything he was excited.   
The music began. And he heard the softest voice.

_'Notice me '_He couldn't help but want to see who was singing.'_Take my hand '_He knew that voice… the sound, the feel the rhythm. .it was

'_Why are we   
Strangers when '_

Ginny Weasley_'Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me? '_"This is your main event" he whispered into seamus' ear.  
"Yes.. everyone loves her. She is well known."  
"So I've heard."__

'And there she was…   
Every time I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby'

How long has it been.. Since he has seen her..2 no 3 years  
They had been together all through hog warts.. They were the oddest couple and still everyone accepted it. They fought left and right.. but the make up was much more the better. But he decided it was too much for him, the day after he graduated he left for Greece.. no goodbye or anything.. He had heard she stayed locked up in her room the entire summer. But now. She was more beautiful if possible. There she stood in all her glory. Short red hair to her chin, big brown eyes and that pouty lip.

She was wearing a white dress that came half way to her thighs. It was marvelous on her. And she looked like a Greek goddess.

__

'And every time I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, is haunting me   
I guess I need you baby'

Her voice invaded his soul and he felt like she was singing to him and only him. She looked right at him, sorrowful eyes piercing his soul. She had written him so many letters, and he returned not one of them

She noticed him sitting with seamus at the table. Other than them, there were no one in the room. At least not to her. She let the words flow through her, not even realizing what she singing. She had to pick this song, the one she listened to every night for a year. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but she loved him. Her main weakness was loving him too much. Maybe that was what drove him away. But there he sat tonight watching her intently. She had thought for so long she wouldn't be able to go on without him.

'_I make believe   
That you are here   
It's the only way   
I see clear   
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy'_

He was her everything, her strong hold, what kept her going. He fired her up when she was down and he mellowed her out when she was over excited and couldn't sleep. He was draco. Why did he come here. .didnt he know she would be here? Everyone else did.. perhaps it was because he had been off jet setting in Italy and Greece and gods know where else. She would lay in her bed and pretend he was laying there with her. She thought he liked the arrangement they had...opposites in everything. Fighting all the time. But the makeup sex was what made it ok. But he left her.. no notice.. no explination. .nothing.   
A girl can only pray and wait for the pain to go away.It still hurts to think about it. But she had buried herself in music, and babysitting her nephews. one day she was in the park and she ran into Seamus.He had heard her sing and wanted her to help him and Luna and lavender open a night club. But along the lines it turned into something else. He understood her pain for Draco.__

'Every time I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
Every time I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby '

"So this ..is what you had in mind?" Draco leaned to seamus, keeping his eyes locked on Ginny's. Seamus nodded. "she is amazing is she not?"

Draco only could nod in agreement. His beautiful angel was there singing as if only to him and there was nothing he wanted more than to take back every mean thing he said to her ,take her pain away from when he left. How could he be so stupid.. then he snapped out of it. .no way.. "what's with the sad song?"   
Luna pinched Draco. "Ouch" He glared at her while she was staring at seamus who had look of hurt in his eyes. "What's with him?"   
She shook her head "They are an item ,you know.."   
"no. not really, how would I have known?"   
"Well only an idiot could see how hurt he is she picked this song. Although its her best."   
"what are you going on about?"   
"shhh"

_'I may have made it rain   
Please forgive me   
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song is my sorry '_Draco thought he would break down, and cry right there in his seat. He held himself high .It was just a song. A meaningless silly song, that stung at his mind. Was she singing to him.. did she even see him? She looked as if about to cry herself._'At night I pray   
That soon your face   
Will fade away_ _'_

Her voice was so soft and heavenly ..it was really amazing. What would he do after the show? Should he find her. .or get out of there while he still could? What they had once was just a game. Cat and mouse. .tit for tat. Was it love? no, of course not. but that didn't mean he cared any less. It hurt, sure.. when he left her alone all summer and all school year. .but she had friends. Potter followed her around fawning over her. Maybe what he did was for the best.. she could have a real relationship. not this sorry excuse for one. The only thing they really had was passion. Maybe it was more, and he was scared. He was afraid to love her ,so he left.   
Had it been the right choice to leave her when she needed him most? At the time he didn't care. Had to keep up the bad boy image. But tonight, would he walk away from her once more..

__

'Every time I try to fly   
I fall without my wings   
I feel so small   
I guess I need you baby   
And every time I see you in my dreams   
I see your face, you're haunting me   
I guess I need you baby'

As she finished the song she finally looked up and out to the crowd as if acknowledging them for the first time.   
Seamus nudged draco "Ill be back"He ran up on stage and took Ginny's hand within his own and adjusted the microphone. "Was she great or what guys?" everyone clapped. "Come on, she was terrific!! I want to hear more!!" there were more applause and cat calling. She smiled shyly. "That's better"   
He kissed her on the cheek and left her to get Draco on stage. "And lets hear a nice round of applause for Mr. D.Malfoy,who has decided to invest in our club." Everyone clapped again. Ginny shook Dracos hand and excused herself as if she didn't even know who he was. She turned to Seamus, whispered in his ear and walked off stage. Draco stared in disbelief.

Ok folks that all we got.. for now.. Let me know what you think


End file.
